Talk:Sebastian Vael/Dialogue
Post-Repentance Dialogue On the page it says: If Alistair was made king: *Sebastian: It's a good tale. I'm inspired by the King Alistair... but I doubt that's how you see me. *Sebastian: I'm no tyrant, Aveline. If people die restoring my place, they will do so with full knowing. If that doesn't satisfy, so be it. *Aveline: After your actions here, no it doesn't. Otherwise * Sebastian: It's a good tale. I'm inspired by the Warden Alistair... but I doubt that's how you see me. *Sebastian: I don't intend to let anyone die restoring me to my place, Aveline. The risks are mine. And that will have to satisfy. *Aveline: It was well said, I give you that. We'll see. However, I got the line about King Alistair followed by 'I don't intend to let anyone die' etc. so I think it's tied to something other than just whether Alistair was King. I think we need some more data. Melisma17 (talk) 10:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * "I'm no tyrant" line fires when Sebastian is in a rivalry, "I don't intend" when he's friendly. ( (talk) 22:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC)) New Legacy Dialogue Soooo bringing Sebastian into the party apparently allows for some very interesting dialogue between Seb and Hawke's sister, if that's who you have in your party. Should we wait to include this dialogue between Sebastian and Bethany so as to save against spoilers or do it now? --Draggy :There's no need to wait, so they can be added right away. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 14:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) How come can there be Varric and Issy at the same the when he is talking with Bethany? That would be more than a squad!-- (talk) 01:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- It depends on who you have in your party, it doesn't mean you can have them both. But I assume you mean because of this: (If Isabela is in the party) Isabela: Phew, no kidding. (If Varric is in the party) Varric: Choirboy is butter. Isabela: He melted mine. ─────── It was an error. The last line was supposed to be Bethany's. I'd fix it, but when I click edit for some reason the text is not coming up... Xelestial (talk) 02:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :The text is transcluded from Bethany's page (this makes it easier to manage dialogue pages). However, I tried to get the dialogue and I did not get "He melted mine" from Bethany (Grey Warden, friend, Sebastian not romanced). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I certainly wish I had known how to do that when we were editing all that dialogue for the DLCs, but oh well, it's helpful now. Anyway, I know we got that dialogue from somewhere since we just transcribed what we heard from videos, so I'm going to try to hunt it down and if I can't find it, I'll try to trigger it myself. Crazy, I know for one piece of dialogue but it's bugging me. EDIT: Found it. Missed it because for some reason it shows Isabela's face icon in the party, but it's actually Varric as you can see and hear his voice. Here is the video we were referencing. The whole banter begins at 2:00, but the "Choirboy is butter" part "He melted mine" comes about 2:29. Also, I haven't figured out how to edit "transcluded" text yet, so I can't fix it.Xelestial (talk) 19:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've updated it. To edit the text, you had to go on Bethany Hawke/Dialogue and go to her Legacy dialogue with Sebastian. It will be automatically updated here. I posted something over the forums a while ago regarding this change. All dialogues for Legacy and MotA are currently using this system. --'''D. (talk · ) 20:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Understood, thank you. Xelestial (talk) 20:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC)